Red Rin
Red Rin is a side of Kagamine Rin shown whenever Rin glitches back to her original programming and her text turns red, resulting in the nickname. Originally a Russian virus made to destroy and discredit Irina's story, Red Rin is much more violent towards everyone else around her and particularly towards Len and Ronald. As Rin began to come apart internally following the return of her memories, Red Rin makes an appearance in Rin's data interior as a separate entity to the Irina data file. History Early History After Elena created the data files telling the story of Irina's suicide, Red Rin was originally created as a virus by Urusei Teppannov under Putin's direction. She was released onto the internet to infect the Irina data file and discredit the story attached to it, but soon became tired of all she had seen and done.It's the End! - いろんな世界を見すぎたわ 疑う自分が憎いの でも、もうこんなことは嫌 Soon, she infected the Irina data file which had been mixed in with the Vocaloid named Kagamine Rin. Later Rin had her memories erased by an uploader in Tokyo, deceiving herself into being rewritten. Despite this, she still continued to fight with her political enemies, such as battling American icon Ronald.Goodbye to You★ - この世界で　自分を書き換えさせて うp主使って自分をだまさせて 「敵、アメリカ。プーチンの片腕として 今日も仲間と戦ってます。」 When her memories returned, Rin had them wiped a second time, but the uploader got cold feet and repeatedly pressed enter instead.A Place to Chat! - まぁーうp主は馬鹿だからビビってエンター連打してただけだけどねｗ As a result, traces of the "red" virus in Rin remained to show up and influence Rin's behavior at opportune moments. Part 1 As Rin went about her ordinary life as a Vocaloid, she would occasionally become Red Rin, on one occasion talking about her hatred of children.Together! - こどもはきらい こどもはきらい こどもはきらい On Valentine's Day, while Rin was giving Kagamine Len chocolate, Rin became Red Rin when he hesitated to eat it; eyes turning red,I'll Give You Chocolate! Extended PV she threatened to chop him up, call Putin, and arrest him if he didn't eat all of the chocolate.I'll Give You Chocolate! - 全て食べないと 切り刻むわ プーチンを呼んで 君を逮捕！ Later on, after Ronald was supposedly shot and buried, Rin switched into Red Rin once while she waited for Len to return with some sugared natto,I'm Happy! PV eating some of the red bean paste and pouring copious amounts of salt into her drink before turning back to the normal Rin. After the very-much-alive Ronald returned to her house with a gun,I'm Happy! Extended PV Rin switched into Red Rin as he attacked, only to switch back into her normal self as they fought.I'm Happy! - ドナルド　信じられない　にゃorz 生きていたの？　アッー！ When Rin called the police on Ronald and they arrived, the Red Rin was the one to insist that Ronald should be arrested and that she was an innocent victim.Gimme the Handcuffs! - 捕まえてね☆　あいつを！ 赤い髪の　ニクいあいつ！ 子供は騙されて・・・ あたしはただの被害者よ☆ Despite this, Rin was arrested and processed under juvenile laws and at some point switched back to normal.It's the Start! - 結局捕まったｏｒｚ けれど☆ 少年法万歳だわ☆ Part 2 After Rin began going to school, her Red Rin moments became less and less frequent; despite this, she became Red Rin and threatened to stab Len when he was late to their meeting behind the school, returning to normal soon afterward.The Day of the Decisive Battle! PV Part 3 During Rin's broadcast of Assassin!, she reverted to Red Rin for two of the lines during her performance.Assassin! PV Following the attack on Rin by Camui Gackpo, as Rin began to separate in her interior, Red Rin appeared in the data world separate from the data file "Irina". In her snowy surroundings, she appeared wearing red clown shoes similar to Ronald McDonald's. As Irina regained consciousness, Red Rin approached her,Who's the Liar? PV despite her presence being upsetting to her.Who's the Liar? - 偽者は消えて！ ... 嘘吐きは誰？ Acting out her purpose as a virus, Red Rin then began enticing Irina to continue her "work" for Putin,Who's the Liar? - ウィルスの癖に　長居しすぎ、、、 僕もずいぶん苦労した＞＜ 元に戻ろう？君の仕事に☆ which would ultimately lead to her "suicide" and disappearance. During this, Red Rin called Irina a virus, earning Irina's ire. As Irina protested, Red Rin countered by insinuating about her fate as a being that was created,Who's the Liar? - あたしはウィルスじゃない 全部プーチンの自作自演 だから？なんだ？ 「つくられしもの」の運命☆ this time succeeding in getting Irina to agree with her. Red Rin then stood back and listened as Irina told her about all the things that she had experienced in the world,Who's the Liar? - だけど...きいて この世界で感じたことを☆ especially with Len,Who's the Liar? PV before Irina prepared to do her "work" and disappear. Taking partial control of Rin's Vocaloid avatar, Red Rin stripped off Rin's coat, school uniform, scarf, and hat;Who's the Liar? PV left in her original Vocaloid outfit, she walked out into the blizzarding Tokyo. Acting on her objective to destroy Irina, the fragmented Rin prepared to shoot herself in the temple after Len was shot and collapsed in the snow in front of her,Don't Interfere, Okay?☆ PV albeit Len had actually been shot with a USB drive by Miku.The Voice in My Heart. PV She then stood by as Miku shot her with the same,A Place to Chat! - だからあんたにもUSBを撃った knocking her unconscious.A Place to Chat! PV Part 4 From that point, Red Rin joined back with the data file Irina in Kagamine Rin's interior, Rin switching flawlessly between herself and Red Rin as she prepared to disappear.Goodbye to You★ PV As Rin's data finally vanished, the red Rin virus somehow remained behind. Outside the data world, the blank slate Rin switched in Red Rin while she hugged Len. Smiling, she made an Akanbe gesture at the viewer.In Your Eyes. PV Traits Personality Like Kagamine Rin, Red Rin was aggressive and violent when provoked, acting abusive and threatening towards Kagamine Len when he seemed careless towards her,I'll Give You Chocolate! - はぐらかしたらキレるわ！ ... 全て食べないと 切り刻むわ as well as attacking anyone else whom she disliked, such as Ronald.I'm Happy! PV She also hated children as a result of her antagonism of Ronald and Irina herself,Together! - こどもはきらい こどもはきらい こどもはきらい although still using his association with them as a gambit when trying to get him arrested.Gimme the Handcuffs! - 子供は騙されて・・・ Despite her abusive behavior, Rin in the past had grown tired of the atrocities she'd committed as a virus and initially wanted to discard this past for a more innocent Rin.It's the End! - いろんな世界を見すぎたわ 疑う自分が憎いの でも、もうこんなことは嫌 Additionally, as part of her behavior, Red Rin demonstrated little empathy or understanding of Rin's feelings of love towards Len or her new life.Who's the Liar? - 元に戻ろう？君の仕事に☆ ... だけど...きいて この世界で感じたことを☆ She also showed a more cold and direct manner of speaking in contrast to the Irina data-file's more emotional and unsettled reactions, matching this blunt personality with a distorted and computerized voice.Who's the Liar? Despite showing this, she was also capable of making little jokes at the expense of others around her, such as in taunting the viewers behind Len's back.In Your Eyes. PV Skills and Abilities Due to only existing in a computer, Rin in her red state was a capable killer and marksman,Goodbye to You★ PV wielding her signature machine gun occasionally as well as a knife.I'll Give You Chocolate! - 切り刻むわ She also was proficient at wrestling in the same way as the regular Rin, and wielded a boxing glove as well when preparing to fight.I Don't Wanna Hear It! - ちょ　おま　何でグローブ？ 練習に行くのか？ With a combination of these weapons and her violent personality she was a capable online force to be reckoned with. Red Rin, however, was still beset by the weaknesses faced by Kagamine Rin such as being attacked with a gun.Gimme the Handcuffs! - 負けそうだわorz She also, perhaps due to her nature as a virus, was only present for short periods of time such as when Rin was upset, impatient, or being attacked by an enemy. After separating from the Irina data file in Rin's interior,Who's the Liar? however, Red Rin became permanently able to manifest herself in the data world and Rin consistently switched between her red and regular self after they recombined in the artificial location.Goodbye to You★ PV Additionally, she was able to survive the destruction of Rin's data while the Irina file did not.In Your Eyes. PV Appearance Being a virus, Red Rin had no established appearance and would only manifest as Kagamine Rin's avatar with red eyes. She would likewise be wearing whatever outfit Rin was as the time of their switching. She had blonde hair swept up into four white barrettes, pale clean skin, and indicative of her nature she had bright red eyes that glowed in the real world.Don't Interfere, Okay?☆ PV In the data world, Red Rin was shown wearing Kagamine Rin's traditional Vocaloid outfit with a sleeveless yellow shirt and yellow bow with detached back sleeves, black shorts, black legwarmers, and a white bow on her head. Unlike the typical design, she wore big red clown shoes identical to the kind worn by Ronald McDonald while in the data world.Who's the Liar? PV Relationships Irina Part of Kagamine Rin's programming opposite Red Rin. After Rin's memories were erased, Red Rin showed no awareness of the Irina data file initially, although she was made specifically to antagonize it. After the two of them separated in Rin's data interior,Who's the Liar? Red Rin showed apathy to her fear of her and was confrontational towards Irina and the lie that she had built up for herself for her freedom.Who's the Liar? - だから？なんだ？ 「つくられしもの」の運命☆ Wanting her gone, the Red Rin programming did her best to entice Irina to destroy herself and showed aggression towards her in the data world.Who's the Liar? - 元に戻ろう？君の仕事に☆ 今度こそ終らせてあげる☆ Despite this, Red Rin was willing to listen as Irina told her all of the things she'd felt as Rin,Who's the Liar? - だけど...きいて この世界で感じたことを☆ and successfully convinced her that the time had come for her to disappear.Who's the Liar? - もう疲れたから寝よう この世界に「さよなら」しよう☆ あたしだけなら大丈夫☆ Kagamine Rin The Vocaloid whom Red Rin infected. As her memories were wiped, Rin initially showed no understanding of Red Rin's existence and Red Rin showed no acknowledgment of any of Rin's more normal behaviors in turn. Following Rin splitting up in her data interior, Red Rin made up one of her segments and controlled her partially,Don't Interfere, Okay?☆ until merging back into a complete, albeit vanishing version of Rin.Goodbye to You★ PV Red Rin later displayed triumph at surviving the erasure of the rest of Rin's data, having the same relationship with the blank slate Rin as with the previous one.In Your Eyes. PV Kagamine Len A fellow Vocaloid whom Red Rin showed an interest in. Liking Len in the same way as the ordinary Rin, Red Rin was not afraid to take extreme measures to ensure Len's love and loyalty, including forcing him at knifepoint to eat the chocolate she made for him and,I'll Give You Chocolate! - 全て食べないと 切り刻むわ later, threatening to stab him if he didn't follow her instructions completely.The Day of the Decisive Battle! - 次は刺す（はぁと） Due to this, Red Rin would often appear when Len was showing a noncommital attitude towards their relationship or fawning over Miku.I'll Give You Chocolate! - はぐらかしたらキレるわ！ Despite these extreme actions, once she'd separated inside Rin the Red Rin program displayed little consideration for Len. She additionally didn't know the way that Rin had felt when dating him and all the emotions she'd experienced, having to be told those by the Irina data file.Who's the Liar? - だけど...きいて この世界で感じたことを☆ She subsequently showed no interest in him outside of Rin's interest, as Rin repeatedly switched into her while she watched the "happy end" Len provided her with.Goodbye to You★ PV Ronald McDonald One of Red Rin's opponents. Antagonizing Ronald since before she had her memories erased,Goodbye to You★ - この世界で　自分を書き換えさせて うp主使って自分をだまさせて 「敵、アメリカ。プーチンの片腕として 今日も仲間と戦ってます。」 Red Rin found him detestable as someone who deceived children;Gimme the Handcuffs! - 赤い髪の　ニクいあいつ！ 子供は騙されて・・・ she additionally fought with him as a representative of America, one of her enemies.Goodbye to You★ - この世界で　自分を書き換えさせて うp主使って自分をだまさせて 「敵、アメリカ。プーチンの片腕として 今日も仲間と戦ってます。」 As such, Rin glitched into Red Rin when fighting with him and attacked him when necessary.I'm Happy! PV Despite this, Red Rin in the data world was also seen wearing Ronald's shoes for unknown reasons, possibly as a manifestation of their rivalry.Who's the Liar? PV Trivia Curiosities *The Nico Nico Douga video for The Day of the Decisive Battle! is tagged with "Yandeloid". Gallery Part 1= Red_Rin_Together.jpg|Red Rin from the video of Together! Choko_Ageru_6.png|Red Rin in I'll Give You Chocolate! Red_Rin_Shiawase.jpg|Rin red-eyed in I'm Happy! |-| Part 2= Red Rin ish.png|Rin's picture vandalized to resemble Red Rin in I Don't Wanna Hear It! |-| Part 3= Usotsuki_2.png|Red Rin inside the data world from Who's the Liar? Kimini7.jpg|A closeup of Red Rin in To You, To Me. Jama_Shinaide_5.png|The divided Rin in Don't Interfere, Okay?☆ |-| Part 4= Red_Rin.jpg|Red Rin at the end of In Your Eyes. |-| Albums= 1AlbumRed.jpg|Red Rin in the Putin-P Part 1 album booklet |-| Misc= RedPuuRin.jpg|Illustration of Red Rin from Shiuka's blog References }} Category:Characters Category:Vocaloid Era